History of Magic Interlude
by Charisma3
Summary: My stab at a ::cough:: Mary Sue::cough:: just give it a chance and I hope you like it- I certainly had fun writing it! (don't you just luv getting characters in trouble??!!)


Disclaimer: I own nothing- just this dinky laptop I'm typing on and even that I got as a gift…Only Charisma and Charlie belong to me ::happy sigh:: my life has a shred of value :0)  
  
AN: In order to satisfy myself, I had to add two extra characters to the wonderful Harry Potter books. I've added them into the story so perfectly in my head that it was almost impossible to write a fanfic without using them. Just a little bit of background info: Charisma and Charlie have been part of the 'three musketeers since book one and the two have been best friends since diapers. When I picture Charlie (although he isn't captured well in this story) I see him as many see the younger Sirius- mischievous and extremely high strung, but he has a brotherly sense of protection for Charisma and a deep loyalty to his friends, which gives him a softer side. Charisma is a much more complicated character and if I get good feedback I may be inclined to write about her character in more detail. Basically all you need to know for this fanfic is that, since growing up with Charlie, she's very strong and outgoing. She's a powerful witch but would never admit it. She has a funny joking side, playing practical jokes and making a fool of herself with Charlie, but also a darker, more serious side that isn't seen in this story. She definitely has issues that need to be overcome. In order to fit her in, I had to change the Yule Ball slightly making it her and Harry's first 'date'. This story now takes place in their sixth year and they're still going out on a serious level. If you're interested in seeing more of her and Charlie's characters and history just give me feedback seeing as I have their entire past, present, and future in my head. Enjoy!  
  
P.S. This is set after Shattered Illusions and Dark Dreams, my previous works. Everything from those two stories happened to the group but it isn't mentioned. You don't have to read SI or DD in order to understand (just the above A/N). :0)  
  
  
  
Charisma's pink nails drummed idly on her desk, her other hand propping up a drooping head as she stared blankly at the chalkboard of Professor Binns' class. The low drawl of his voice had a way of making her feel as if time were literally slowing to a dead stop. Looking over at her friends she noticed they too weren't having the time of their lives in History of Magic; Ron appeared to be asleep, his carrot-top head lying face down on the desk, Charlie had a pair of magical headphones on his bopping blond head and occasionally burst into silent song, and Harry had taken to seeing how many times he could twirl his pen without messing up.  
  
The latter of the three seemed to grasp Charisma's attention and she took to counting mentally along with him. At twirl number twenty-seven she began to lose interest and started studying his face, bright green eyes screwed up in concentration causing the cutest of wrinkles to appear on his forehead. A messy mop of black hair fell onto his forehead hiding the ever- present lightning scar. He bit his lip in determination as the twirling became faster.  
  
Charisma allowed herself a small smile as she watched him without notice. Shaking herself mentally, she pulled a spare scrap of parchment out from her notebook and quickly scribbled a note in her loopy handwriting. Folding it in half, she wrote his name decoratively on the front before slipping her hand across the isle. Sliding her hand into his pocket she deposited the note causing Harry to jump, dropping the pen, which fell with a loud clatter.  
  
The class looked up from their coma-like slumber as Charisma quickly withdrew her hand. Binns paused to give Harry a disapproving stare before continuing and within moments the class had gone back to their midday naps. Harry blushed slightly, which made Charisma have to hold back a laugh. He looked over at her and with a simple raise of his eyebrows, seemed to turn her insides to jelly and her legs shaky. She could feel her own face growing slightly warm so she turned away, letting her raven dark hair cover her face.  
  
After a few moments she had almost returned her heart rate to normal when she sensed movement to her left. Looking up she saw Harry discreetly moving his desk closer. Eyes wide, she watched as he dragged his desk silently over until they were almost touching. Looking quickly around she was relieved to see that the class was so sunk into a stupor that the soft scraping of Harry's chair blended with the drag of Binns' voice.  
  
Catching his eye, she clearly gave him her What-the-hell-do-you-think- you're-doing look which was equally met with an innocent look that wouldn't have fooled Neville Longbottom. Groaning inwardly, Charisma tried, just as discreetly as Harry, to push him away from her. As much as she enjoyed being close to him, now was definitely not the time. Trying her best to look angry, she looked at him defiantly. It seemed, though, that Harry Potter could be as stubborn as she was and continued to slide his desk across the room.  
  
Just as his chair hit hers, a loud voice interrupted the silence.  
  
"Bloody hell! What's going on over here?" Charisma blushed scarlet as Charlie loudly made his find known. The headphones had disappeared, only to be replaced by an innocently shocked face. He was the Devil incarnate.  
  
Professor Binns and the rest of the class all turned to stare at Harry and Charisma. Harry was looking incredibly embarrassed and if the burning on Charisma's cheeks said anything, she was too.  
  
Hermione tutted, "Honestly," and turned back around. Ron had woken up and was staring at the two with a mixture of amusement and disbelief. Binns looked outraged. Sputtering, the old ghost managed to spit out a sentence.  
  
"Detention! Both of you! See me after class!"  
  
Charisma buried her face in her hands and Harry quickly fixed his desk. The rest of the class seemed to be in shock, staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the couple.  
  
"Well, it's really all we should expect from those two," Charlie said solemnly, a hand on his chest. Ron, no longer able to contain his laughter, let out a snort, but was quickly silenced by the deadly looks Harry and Charisma were shooting at them.  
  
By now, though, the humor of situation had sunk into the rest of class and soft chuckles were beginning to permeate the room. Even Hermione seemed to be shaking in her seat from suppressed laughter. Although Binns had moved on, the class seemed to have woken up. Charlie finally let out a gale of laughter and was quickly joined by Ron.  
  
Charisma would have told Charlie just wear to put his laughter but it seemed he wouldn't be alive long enough to do so, judging by the murderous glare Harry was giving him.  
  
"You have to admit," Charlie whispered after he'd calmed down, "that was pretty priceless."  
  
Charisma flashed him a deadly smile and tried concentrating on her work. Finally; salvation, the loud cry of the bell. Gathering their stuff, the couple quickly flew the scene of the crime, only stopping to hear they'd be scrubbing the bathrooms that evening without magic.  
  
Fin 


End file.
